1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with embodiments relate generally to a method for displaying a User Interface (UI) in a remote control and a remote control applying the same, and more particularly, to a method for displaying a UI in a remote control having a touch screen treads o facilitate input operation and a remote control applying the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The main function of a conventional display apparatus is to display an image for a user. However, in recent years, a display apparatus such as a digital television has been widely used, which not only displays an image but also provides various functions. For example, a user may make a video call and connect to the Internet through a display apparatus.
With the development of such a display apparatus, a remote control to control the display apparatus remotely has also been developed in various ways, including the introduction of a remote control having a touch screen instead of buttons.
For a remote control having a touch pad, if a user touches and moves the touch pad, a cursor on a display apparatus also moves in the same direction and makes a selection. With a touch pad, the remote control does not have a screen function.
The remote control having a touch pad is similar to a mouse for a computer in that both apparatuses are capable of performing operation intuitively. However, with a touch pad, a user may not perform manipulation accurately nor move a cursor intuitively.
Meanwhile, a remote control having a touch screen function has also been introduced. That is, the screen of a display apparatus is also displayed on the touch screen of the remote control and thus, a user may watch the screen on the remote control and move a cursor on the screen intuitively.
However, when the user performs an input operation on the remote control with a touch screen function, the user should perform the input operation while checking both the screen of the display apparatus and the touch screen of the remote control in turn, which may cause inconvenience to the user. In addition, it is difficult for the user to perform manipulation accurately since the size of the display unit of the display apparatus is different from the size of the screen of the remote control.
As a complex multimedia apparatus such as a digital television is continuously being developed, a remote control to control such a complex multimedia apparatus should also be developed. Therefore, a method for addressing the above problems is required.